


i want you to know (that i'm never leaving)

by AsterChonk0



Series: we're still young (at heart) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gen, KARLNAPITY IS SUPERIOR AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND?!?!?!, Love, M/M, hinted angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: Karl likes Valentine's Day
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, literally fluffy karlnapity
Series: we're still young (at heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	i want you to know (that i'm never leaving)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribble_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S SCRIBS I HOPE I'M NOT TOO LATE *pulls out flowers and chocolate* :D

Karl likes Valentine’s Day.

Valentine’s Day is always a good day. Even before his loving boyfriends, he’d have friends gift him chocolates and flowers because  _ you’re so cool, Karl, we can’t leave your cool ass alone Karl!  _ He’s thankful and grateful for his friends. He doesn’t know where he’d be without them.

His boyfriends - Sapnap and Quackity, are two of the loveliest boyfriends he’s had. He’d give up the world for them without hesitation, and they’d do the same for him (to be fair, they’d do it for any of their friends, but all 3 of them have their favourites). From crack-filled nights to just being there for each other when they’d have nightmares or just can’t sleep, Karl would never want to forget about them, ever.

Sapnap is warm. He smells like the campfires at late night campsite story-tellings, like the hearth of a loved home. He smiles and it’s like flames have been lit. He laughs and it’s as if the skies have cleared, as if the flowers are in bloom. Karl thinks that the arson is a bit too much but he’s got it controlled, and the plants are all okay, so it’s all fine. It’s just his way of being away from reality for a while. 

Quackity is also warm, but a fluffy warm as opposed to Sapnap’s soft warmth. He smells like ink and parchment, despite straying from over-working, and tortillas but faintly. He smiles and it feels as if the winds blow blissfully. He laughs carefreely, and he deserves it, as his duck wings fluff up and curl around him and Sapnap every time they’re together. His bit with his drugs (they’re really just sugar and berry leaves) is something that both Karl and Sapnap deeply enjoy; it’s his way of being carefree, like Sapnap’s arsonist tendencies, or Karl’s stack of storybooks and diaries.

Today, the 14th of February, Karl is nervous. Valentine’s Day always leaves him feeling nervous, because there are so many people to love;  _ eros, pragma  _ and  _ ludus  _ for his two loves, and  _ storge, agape  _ and  _ philia  _ for the others. He sets on a mission to gather enough flowers and gifts for his friends and a few extra more for his lovers. 

Now, as he stands at the door with two bouquets of their favourite flowers hidden with gifts wrapped in eye-catching shiny wrapping paper, he feels confident. Nervous, yes - this is his first time getting something for his significant others - but he feels confident that they would like what he’d bought them.

So, he knocks the door firmly, just three sharp knocks. The spruce door opens and Sapnap grins brightly, pulling him into a bear hug. He calls for their other as he drags Karl inside and it’s warm, toasty warm inside. The coffee table has a pile of something on it, but Karl, the ever oblivious person, takes no notice. 

Quackity comes tripping down the stairs right into Karl’s arms and they giggle as they call each other by pet names. As Sapnap and Quackity lead him towards the couch, he pulls the two bouquets from his inventory, sheepishly smiling and babbling about how it was just a basic gift but they stop him; it’s everything they could’ve asked for.

The pile on the coffee table turns out to be also a bouquet but with a box parcel wrapped in time-themed wrapping paper. In it, as Karl opens them and realises, are more blank diaries of different colours. 

He likes to write stories, they reason. They’re good too, so who’s stopping them from letting him write more?

Karl bashfully pulls his hood over his face and lets out a wet laugh. 

They eventually find out that there’s gifts within the bouquets, and gifts they are. A pendant that Karl bought for each of them - orange and red for Sapnap, blue and white for Quackity and purple and green for himself - and there’s a small box of chocolates and a letter for each of them. 

The letter is short, but sweet. It proclaims Karl's feelings for them, how everyday with them is a new adventure, how their smiles fuel his, how their laughs make his days shine brighter, how the nights they share spark hope within him. It’s all sap and cheese, but they’re sappy and cheesy with the whole ‘we bought you diaries so you can vibe’. 

The last hours are spent on the roof, with the jukebox playing some calming music Karl can’t remember the origins of. Quackity’s wings curl around them, and Karl starts to tell a story about a lady who lived in the stars. He starts with the dark twilight, a beautiful woman, and a line of suitors deemed unfit by her, and ends with the bright stars, a cursed lady, and the solitude of a Guardian. It’s not sad in the slightest, like his stories usually are. The lady finds a lover, but gives her mortal life to save his, and every lunar eclipse, they meet under the shade of the moon. 

Quackity launches into deep theories about some Mexican drama he came across and Sapnap and Karl happily listen, chiming in random ideas and after sometime, it turns into reminiscing. 

As the stars twinkle, and the moon shines its ethereal glow, Karl think that indeed Valentine’s Day is a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> it just fits into the series now shhhhh i've said it it's canon


End file.
